1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method for accessing a network, and more particularly, to a method for accessing a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the Internet and communication technologies are developing drastically, and people need to learn new knowledge or communicate with each other through the Internet at anytime and from anywhere. Thus, people want to be able to connect to the Internet conveniently regardless of whether they are indoors or outdoors. As a result, many products or Internet connection techniques combining the Internet and the communication technologies have been developed.
Presently, digital cameras built in with wireless network functions and accordingly group sharing functions have become a trend. For example, wireless access points (WAP) are deployed in many public places to allow users to surf the Internet. Accordingly, a user can connect to a WAP through the wireless network function of a digital camera and share his/her photos on the Internet.
WAPs deployed in public places usually adopt an account/password mechanism to restrict the usage of wireless networks. For example, when a user starts a web browser to browse a webpage, a WAP redirects to an authentication webpage, and the user is required to input his/her account/password in the authentication webpage. After the authentication is passed, the WAP redirects to the original webpage desired by the user. The user can only use the network services shared by the WAP after going through such an authentication process. However, most digital cameras do not come with any built-in web browser therefore cannot provide such an authentication mechanism. Thus, the desired network services cannot be enjoyed even if the digital camera is fully equipped with necessary hardware.